User talk:DuskOfTwilight
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Morality Guide (Mass Effect 2) page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 06:09, August 18, 2010 A few things With some of your recent edits, there were a few problems. 1). Please note that according to our style guide for systems, we list them in alphabetical order, not by planet. It doesn't matter what system it is. Planets are listed by orbital on the cluster pages and in the templates that are used for them. 2) If Zaeed - The Price of Revenge isn't downloaded, then the Ismar Frontier isn't even added to the game. So having "The Aquila System is added if Zaeed - The Price of Revenge wasn't downloaded" is relevant and matches the rest of the DLC articles. 3) For the unique dialogue for Jack, since Grunt starts the comment and Jack responds, and it is unavailable without him, it belonged on Grunt's Unique Dialogue page and not Jack's. See the Unique Dialogue Page Guide for more information. Thanks. Lancer1289 16:44, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :: 1) That seems sort of stupid but alright, I won't challenge it. 2) Aquila is the default system when you enter the Ismar Frontier, the fact that the Ismar Frontier is unlocked by Firewalker if Zaeed hadn't been downloaded means that by default, Aquila is as well. 3) I don't see anything on that page about who's page to add things two when multiple characters are involved. DuskOfTwilight 21:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ok As to #2, it is also listed on the DLC page for Zaeed's download pack so it's again relevent to have it since it is added by the pack. The cluster and systems are added by the pack so it's relevent so have the information. :As to #3, it really isn't expiectily said in the "Spontaneous" because, when it was posted, I had no idea that this could happen, but in the "Talk to Squadmate" section, it says "If they are in the squad when you talk to another squadmate, then put it on their unique dialogue page." Since I didn't know this could happen with "Spontaneous" dialogue, it isn't posted, but I haven't heard of this happening anywhere else. Also note that I'm certain that Jack has something different, but it isn't posted. The guide was posted with admin approval to bring the UD pages into line. Lancer1289 21:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I'll keep that in mind next time I find dialog to add to a UD page. DuskOfTwilight 14:26, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Please check first Before adding bits to unique dialogue pages, please take a moment to ensure that the dialogue you are adding isn't already there. Four bullet points up from the item you added about Grunt and the burning corpses on Omega was a bullet point detailing Grunt's unique dialogue when passing the burning corpses on Omega. We really only need each item listed once. Thanks, SpartHawg948 01:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I apologize, I had scanned the page and hadn't spotted it, possible due to the wording placing the specific reference toward the right side of the page. No excuse though, I'll be more careful in the future. DuskOfTwilight 02:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::No worries. Maybe in the future do a control-F search for one key word that isn't likely to be used in any other items? (For example, being pretty sure this was already in there, I looked for 'burn'). Just an idea, but again, it's not really a big issue, I'm just trying to ensure it doesn't become a recurring issue. :) SpartHawg948 02:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you for the advice, I do want to contribute where I can here, I guess I was rushing slightly to get back to playing. DuskOfTwilight 02:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fair enough! Can't argue with that reasoning! :D SpartHawg948 02:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC)